In Plain Sight
by Kaishya
Summary: Alexandra is a new maid in the Royal Castle. She quickly becomes friends with the prince, maybe even falls in love with him. But the popular Prince William's acquaintances find her an eyesore, and will do anything to keep them apart. Based on Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

The girl stepped out of the carriage and onto the slick cobblestone. The city was much bigger than her village, she noted, as she watched the vendors setting up their stands. It was still so early that the market had not opened yet, and the girl lazily rubbed her eyes as she picked up her suitcase.

A middle aged woman, her chaperon, had just noticed how much the girl was lagging, "Alexandra, hurry up. Don't you know how to move your feet? Do you want us to be late on your first day?"

Alexandra was slim and rather short, and had her waist-long golden blond hair tied up in a tight bun. "Ay, coming, coming Mrs. Coulfield." In her daze she bumped into a boy her age hurrying past her. "Sorry," she half called out, half mumbled. He turned around for a split second and then continued to speed away in the opposite direction. _Why, aren't they friendly here_, Alex mused, forgetting that it was she who bumped into him in the first place.

By now Mrs. Coulfield was at the verge of throwing a fit, "Hurry up you damned girl. We're going to be late!" The woman graped her by the hand and dragged her down the street. Only a few hundred feet away was the entrance to the royal castle.

Past the two giant wooden doors was a large courtyard, filled with gardens. As beautiful as the roses and hydrangeas were, the two women had little time to admire them. Alex thought this was a great shame, since it was probably the last time she would be able to use the main entrance. Next time she would use the service door. Up ahead were the doors to the grand reception room, but Mrs. Coulfield veer sharply to the left towards a small nondescript door which opened into a small office. A man was sitting at a small table, filling out papers. As they entered he looked up for a moment and asked, "Is this the new girl?"

As Alex opened her mouth, Mrs. Coulfield answered, "Yes, I'm terribly sorry we're late. I'm taking her to get changed right now."

The man nodded and returned to his papers, "You know what to do."

They walked up a staircase in the corner of the room, which led into a long hallway. "This is where everything for the front gardens and grand reception room are stored. You don't have to worry about any of this, though, such jobs are left to more _experienced_ help." Mrs. Coulfield explained. Alex of course knew she was referring to herself; Coulfield took great pride in being one of the head maids in the castle, and was certainly vocal about it. "Well, I suppose the first matter of business is getting you into your uniform. Right this way, we need to get you to the dorms."

After a confusing combinations of passages and stairwells, they reached the servants' residential section. Mrs. Coulfield handed Alex a package and shoved her into a nearby room, "Quickly quickly, put it on so we can assign the rest of your duties."

Alex grunted, "Ay."

"_What was that?_" Coulfield looked livid.

She held back a sigh, "Of course it was a 'Yes Ma'am'. What else could it have been...Ma'am."

"Just change, I'll be glad when I pass this burden to someone else."

Alex entered the room. It was appropriately modest, as a maid's room was expected to be, and she held no desire for anything more elaborate. "Maybe just a bigger window," she mused, looking at the small one on the far side of the room. It opened out onto one of the side gardens, all-in-all a truly lovely view. A loud rapping at the door brought her back to her senses, "I'm changing, I'm changing...Ma'am."

The uniform was a simple and unoriginal design, a long black dress with a full-length white apron. _This thing will be a pain to move, _thought Alex as she tried to imagine how to jump the surrounding wall in it. It was going to be a challenge. As soon as she left the room, Mrs. Coulfield dragged her down the stairs, "Now all I have to do is give you to Samantha," not showing any attempt to hide the relief in her voice. _Please don't let her be any worse than Coulfield, please don't let her be any worse,_ chanted Alex in her head.

Coulfield had by now run off ahead in excitement, and Alex soon realized that she was lost. "She'll have my head on a platter," she moaned, as she made her way outside. She was somewhere in the back gardens, near the servants' kitchens when she noticed that no one was around, a peculiar sight she imagined for such a popular spot.

All of a sudden she heard a voice from behind her, "You, what are you just standing around for?" A girl, not much older than her asked.

Alex stammered, "Me? I-I was just looking...Well you see I was lost --"

"No no, everyone has been told to look Prince William, it seems he's run off again."

Alex's jaw hung until she realized she was being rude, "Um, what? What do you mean _again_?"

The other girl was probably about 19 years old, with dark brown hair and alert eyes. She looked frustrated and tired, as if she had gone searching for the prince a few too many times.

"I tell you, I've gone searching for the prince a few too many times."

Alex was surprised but nonetheless pleased with the accuracy of her prediction, "He left the castle?"

"Are you kidding? Every other week he's sneaking into the city, doing who knows what. Comeon, we can't just stand here." She started walking back towards the castle.

Alex ran to catch up with her, "Why are we heading this way? Can't we get to the city through the back gate behind the gardens?" She could see it from where they were standing, much closer than the front gate.

"The back gardens are impossible to get through. It'd take us a hour finally find the gate. I'd suggest you stay out of there unless you really have to."

Alex shrugged. This entire place was a confusing maze of halls and passageways, it was going to take her forever to finally get anywhere on her own.

Outside the gate was pure chaos, guards and servants were running through the streets and questioning villagers. _This brat really knows how to make a stir_, she mumbled to herself. "Why does he do this?"

"Huh?"

"Why does he sneak out when it means all these people have to stop what they were doing and look for him?"

The girl looked frustrated, "I don't know, but he's much more important than our jobs so I suggest you get used to it."

The two separated at a fork in the road and Alex slacked off immediately without someone watching her. _Stupid selfish prince_, she said to herself as she eyed a vendor selling bread, _because of you I never got breakfast. _Surveying her surroundings, she determined that no one from the castle would notice if she got a little snack. "One small loaf please," she said to the vendor, and fished through her pockets for coins. As soon as she had paid, she accidentally bumped into another nearby customer enjoying the food.

"Sorry!" She yelled through a mouthful of bread. She recognized the person as the boy she ran into earlier that morning. _Great, I bet he thinks I'm a bumbling idiot now. _She had knocked a small bag out of his hands and picked it up for him. He was tall, with brunette hair hidden underneath a cloak. He snatched the bag away from her and quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

Normally she would have at the very least yelled in his general direction, but this time she was too shocked to do anything. She had recognized him as the same boy in a painting she had seen earlier today.

_ Prince William?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks a bunch to inktounge58 for the review. Please everyone who reads this, review the story. You have no idea how much it means to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter; It's longer than the first.**

* * *

_Prince William?__  
__  
_Alex dumbly stared at the spot the prince used to occupy, trying to decide if she should ran after him herself, or scream for someone else from the castle to do it. Deciding that this was an opportunity that she would never have again and that she was in no rush to get back to the castle anyway, she decided on the former.

"HEY YOU!" she yelled, chasing after him, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SHOW SOME MANNERS?"

The prince turned around (around with everyone else in the general vicinity) with a confused look on his face, "Me?"

"Yeah you," she said catching up with him. She had decided that she would pretend that she didn't recognize him. "Very kind of you to help a lady up."

"Er, I'm pretty sure you bumped into me," he said trying to get a look at the new maid. _She doesn't look familiar, _he thought, _but then again it's impossible to know everyone in the castle. I'd guess she's about 17, like me.__  
_  
Alex thought for a minute, _Hmmm, he's got a good memory. _"So what, _I_ apologized, you walked away without any sort of acknowledgment of my existence. You wouldn't imagine what that does to my ego."

The prince sighed, _it sounds like she's picking a fight._ "Alright, existent lady, what do you want from me?"

Alex heard two nearby women giggling, "It looks as if Tom has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."  
"Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

_Tom? So the people don't know his true identity,_ She realized. As soon as she opened her mouth, two royal guards appeared, and started to walk in their direction. "What I want is for you to follow me, quick!" she said as she grabbed his hand and quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

The prince was visibly confused, "Uh, what?"

"We have to walk quickly are they'll find you."

"Wait, WHAT?" This was definitely a new maid.

She pushed him into a pub, it was somewhat crowded, but it would have to do. "Okay, it's obvious that you don't want to be in the castle, and I don't want to either. Why the hell would I want to get back and work when I could stay in the city, actually doing something worthwhile?" she whispered as they sat down at a table.

The prince was stunned, _so she did know who I was._ After a moment of stunned silence, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "You're so conspicuous."

"I can't...you're just...too...funny," he tried to regain composure, but the look on her face wasn't helping, "You're..._definitely..._a new maid."

"Why do you say that? Does everyone eventually become so attached to their job they can't enjoy a bit of fun in a while? Yes, at first I was angry that some brat ran off and now we had to stop whatever we were doing to look for him, but hell, I might as well enjoy the little bit of time I get to get out of the castle. The place is such a complete bore and I always get lost and now Mrs. Coulfield-- why are you still laughing?"

"You're definitely a new maid because I would have certainly known you by now if you weren't," he said smiling, still trying to control himself.

_His smile is awfully nice, _Alex thought, _hell, he's pretty handsome in general. _He still had his cloak on, but she could clearly see his face for the first time. Dark brown, almost black eyes twinkled with mirth at her. _Stop it, he's a prince, of course he's good-looking. It's a requirement for the stereotype._

He finally returned to normal, "Well if you don't want to be caught right away, we'll have to do something with those clothes. You kinda stand out in them."

Alex looked down and realization hit her harder than a meteorite. _Damnit, I'm still wearing my maid uniform!_

She took off the apron, "It's a little better." The prince took off his cloak and put it on her shoulders, "No no! It's more important that you stay hidden than me!"

He laughed, "Trust me, they won't find me until I want to be found."

_He's rather presumptuous for a guy who was almost brought back by me, _she thought. Nonetheless, the cloak gave her an added sense of security as they walked down a medium sized street. He had nelegted to tell her where he was headed, though he seemed awfully confident of his navigation skills as the rounded tight corners and slid through alleys. Finally he stopped in front of a modest looking home with a small but well kept garden out front. _People in this city really like flowers_, Alex thought as they knocked on the door.

A middle aged man opened the door, "Tom! How great to see you. And look, you've brought a friend. This has got to be a first." He ushered them into the sitting room, "Please please, make yourselves comfortable while I find Melissa."

"Thank you Ralph," replied Prince William, "We are in a bit of a hurry."

_We are? _Alex was confused, _what does he need to do?_

The two sat down as Ralph left the room, "Um, what's my story?" asked Alex.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well obviously there's a reason you use a fake name around these people, because you don't want them to know your true identity. How are you going to explain that you want to hide a royal maid?"

The prince smiled, "Oh don't worry. These are the only people in town that know the truth. I try to use my fake name at all times, just in case someone overhears by chance." He paused for a moment, "Speaking of which, you never told me your name."

"Oh, I'm Alex-- I mean Alexandra, er, Alexandra Farrow, or um, Miss Farrow?" She stumbled, remembering for the first time she was in the presence of royalty.

"Well _Miss Farrow_ I am Crown Prince William Rothberg IV of Garmand. Or, as I preferred to be called, Will." He bowed.

Alex did an awkward curtsy-like thing that got her legs twisted together as she remembered all of the insulting things she had said to the extremely important man in front of her. For the first time today, she felt embarrassed.

Ralph came down just in time so that Will didn't see the blush on Alex's face, now accompanied by a beautiful woman who she could only assume to be Melissa. "Tom dear! It has been much too long, come here and greet me properly." She held out her arms and gave Will a painfully tight hug. Alex swore she heard a snap.

"And look at this, a girl! Our little Tom has finally made a friend!" Melissa said delightedly as she gave Alex an equally bone shattering embrace. Alex held her sides as she tugged at her cloak, "Come, take this ragged thing off, let me get you-- oh." Both of the adults scrunched up their eyebrows as they saw Alex's uniform. She felt unbearably self conscious and out of place. "Um, let me explain..."

"Well this is certainly a surprise," said Melissa, breaking the awkward silence, "Granted a pleasant one. Now our Tom has someone to play with in town and at home." She pushed Alex into a plush couch and seated herself next to her. "Now tell me dear, how on earth did you get involved with our little trouble maker?"

"I picked a fight with him."

"I see," She replied. Alex had the rest of the story sorted out in her head, but quickly dumped it when she heard this was an acceptable explanation. "We first met him when he was an amateur, doing stupid things like making small purchases with expensive coins and using formal speech. We taught him everything he knows now about the art of blending in, though I must say Tom, you're really looking great today."

"Why thank you." He really did look like a commoner, messy hair and grimy fingernails included. "But today we need to work on her, she looks like she just finished serving tea."

Ralph spoke up for the first time since he had reentered the room, "All she really needs is braids."

"Huh?"

Ralph continued, "When it come to men, the body is used for recognition. Generally, especially from behind, our heads can look very similar due to the lack of variation in hair styling. But women are the exact opposite. The large spectrum of cuts and styles results in a distinct appearance."

Melissa picked up, "In other words, get rid of the bun, and with it goes the association to a maid. Though honestly, she could take a dress too."

She pulled Alex's arm and dragged her upstairs, "We'll be right back."

* * *

"Tada! What do you think?"

Will nodded, "I'd say you have done another wonderful job Mel." Alex was now wearing a brown dress, which had obviously seen better days, and her hair was in one long braid straight down her back. For good measure, Melissa had rubbed a little dirt onto her hands, which made her look like she had been gardening all day. "Trust me," Melissa had said, "People here will believe every word you say if you tell them you just finished planting flowers. Don't ask me why, but it works."

Alex picked up a bag which held her uniform, "I'll give you back the dress next time I get out of the castle."

"No need, keep it. we have enough old dresses to last us a lifetime," replied Ralph with a smile. The two adults said their goodbyes (complete with another set of bone crushing hugs) and Alex once again found herself on the streets with the prince.

"Um, Prin-Tom, where are we going?"

Will pointed to a pub down the street, "The ol' Falcon's Nest. I'm afraid we don't have much time though," he sighed, "And I really wanted to go horseback riding today too."

"Don't have much time? You ran away for chirssake! You need to be home by bedtime?"

Will smiled at his shoes, "Trust me, you want me to be back in time for the diplomat's conference. I'll never get out ever again if I miss something so important, not to mention, I'm sure you care a _tiny_ bit about peace talks concerning the fortification of boarder towns which should in effect save thousands of lives."

_Wow, he didn't run off to get away for work, but to prepare for it, _she thought. "Why did you leave today then? Wouldn't it be better to go on a day when you didn't have such a responsibility?"

"Because," he clenched his teeth, "I was supposed to attend a _social function_."

Alex burst out laughing, "What? Our prince is a bit antisocial? That's priceless!"

"You don't know nobles who constantly shove their daughters at me, 'Look, she's great at embroidery!' and expect me to marry her."

_So that's a royal social function_, Alex noted. "No, I wouldn't know that. I do know nobles who kick servants down stairs screaming, 'I told you I wanted the Walsian wine, why the hell did you give me this Prevtarian crap!'"

"Then we agree about nobles? That they're the lowest scum to crawl about the earth?"

Alex opened the door to the Falcon's Nest, "I believe so, my dear common friend. I believe so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews spaceout93 and Lady Knight Keladry, I really appreciate the support! Hope you like the new chapter, I'm getting ready to introduce some antagonists soon!  
**

* * *

Alex was roused from her sleep by some indistinguishable noise. She flailed her arms, trying to silence it, until her hand made contact with something. The noise stopped for a bit, but was quickly followed by a punch to the jaw. "Wake the hell up! You even slapped me in the face."

This voice was unfamiliar, as was the face she saw when she opened her groggy eyes. "Eh?"

The girl standing above her was wearing a maid uniform and had a red patch on her cheek. _That looks like my handiwork_, Alex thought. "It's almost dawn and you're still in bed? You have obviously never been a scullery maid before. I'm afraid you will have a very tough time here," said the girl, "Comeon now, outta bed."

Alex groaned as her eyelids slid down and her body sank into her mattress. _Why is it so hard to get up this morning? I feel like shi-- oh yeah...__  
__  
_She had remembered the events of the previous day: arriving at the castle, then getting sent off to find the run away Prince William. Finding him, only to get caught up into his commoner act, having a thoroughly good time at the Falcon's Nest, and then sneaking back in the afternoon through the back gardens. The girl from yesterday was right, those gardens are impossible to get through, she remembered, as she had learned the hard way when she lost sight of the prince (who had mapped out a course) and had to stumble around for the next few hours, only to be punished for getting back late and assigned to finish cleaning the dishes for the diplomat's conference. The task had taken her well into the night, and was followed by a blind stumbling to find the dorms again, this time in the dark. Now it's time for work, how wonderful.

The girl pushed Alex out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Well you really should have gotten up the first time. If you don't hurry, Sam is going to give us hell." The girl turned to leave the room.

"Wait! I can change fast, but I can't figure out how to get anywhere to save my life. I'll be ready in just a moment." Alex flung herself out of bed and tore into her bag, retrieving the uniform. In no more than thirty seconds she was half-presentable looking.

"Wow, I'm impressed. If only you could clean that quickly..." remarked the girl, now in the doorway. "Let's go, we haven't got all day."

This time Alex made sure to carefully track their path, making note of landmarks to help her remember how to get back later. The trip to the kitchens was longer than she had anticipated, and by the time they arrived she was doubting the validity of her mental notes.

The girl sighed as they stepped into the kitchen. It was quite obvious they were late. Alex recognized the person in charge as the girl she had met yesterday. She instantly regretted her lack of a good first impression.

The girl turned to the two of them and glared. Alex fidgeted under the tense silence.

"Matilda, thank you for finding the new girl. Alexandra, I think that's her name, will be under your care for the time being." She turned towards Alex, "And _you_ should feel extremely lucky that I will overlook your tardiness today. I don't even have an extra job to give you." She glanced at Matilda, who nodded, and walked over towards the door leading to the pantry.

Matilda released the breath she had been holding throughout the encounter. "Wow, I can't believe Sam didn't give you anything for being late. Last person who did that had to single-handedly dust the wine cellar."

"Trust me, I'm more amazed than you are," She replied, remembering her lack of respect and formality towards her new boss the day before, "Your name is Matilda?"

The girl smiled, "Ay, Matilda Blackwell. You can call me Maddie." She pointed towards the back door, "Why don't I show you the vegetable garden?"

"Sounds fantastic." Alex grinned as she followed the girl into the warm air.

* * *

It was not until the sun was a significant height in the sky that the girls saw the wave of first nobles. They were drinking tea in the garden, purposefully roaming the halls, and tittering in hoards that formed all over the castle.

"They're late risers," Maddie explained, "You'll never see them before 11:00 unless there is an early event in court."

"That's preferable for me, I honestly have no desire to deal with them earlier than that," Alex whispered so that the two ladies passing them could not overhear. The maids were in the process of changing the linens for the northern wing of the castle, usually reserved for visiting dignitaries.

Maddie giggled, "Oh now, they're not all that bad. Yes Princess Juliet is haughty and Prince Edward egoistic, but I must say, Prince William is sweet."

Alex froze. The morning had been so hectic that she had forgotten about the day before. She couldn't believe that she had fail to remembered.

Maddie hadn't noticed anything. "He's very polite and I've never gotten an unreasonable request. Though he does seem a bit aloof…"

Alex burst out laughing. Maddie was so surprised that she almost dropped the linens she was holding. Aloof was certainly one way to describe him.

As Alex failed at attempts to regain composure, Maddie stiffened as she spotted the very Princess Juliet they had talked about a moment before. She nudged Alex in the stomach, "Ow, that hurt! What are you—oh crap."

Princess Juliet was haughty for good reason. She was absolutely beautiful, with shoulder length dark brown hair that formed ringlets at the very ends and striking dark brown eyes. _She's exactly like her brother, _thought Alex as Juliet raised her nose at the two girls. "I would hope that our maids conduct themselves with dignity and control when in the royal castle," she sneered, not even stopping or making eye contact.

Maddie sheepishly looked at her shoes. Alex didn't say anything, trying her hardest not to rebut. _The princess was not unreasonable_, she thought, _maids don't have giggling fits in the halls_. But her complete arrogance confirmed something; _she's completely different than her brother._

Suddenly, footsteps from direction Princess Juliet had come from resounded through the hall. Maddie was the first one to turn around, and squealed at the sight of the person approaching. Alex was still fuming and didn't pay them any attention until she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss?"

She turned around and barked at the man in front of her, "What?" She immediately jumped back as she found herself in front of Will, now Prince William clothed in royal attire. His eyes grew round in recognition as Alex threw her finger in front of her mouth, pleading for him to stay quiet. Maddie had not seen this; her eyes were still on the prince, in awe at his close proximity.

After a moment, Maddie spoke up. "H-his Royal H-highness Prince William. I'm so, so very deeply sorry for that outburst," she elbowed Alex in the ribs, "We mean no disrespect towards Your Highness." She elbowed Alex again, to get her to also apologize.

She was still surprised by Will's transformation. He was now meticulously groomed with expertly styled hair and richly embellished clothing. He looked as perfectly natural as a prince as he did as a peasant. "Um, what she said."

No one, including Alex, had expected this answer. Maddie looked terrified and Will had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing. "I understand completely. Actually I was looking for Princess Juliet, have you seen her?"

Both girls pointed in the direction the princess had disappeared. Will thanked them and tried to walk away quickly, but they still heard him break up into muffled laughter down the hall.

Maddie gaped at Alex, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get away with giggling at the princess and shouting at the prince? You must be the luckiest person on earth!"

Alex had no desire to talk about the troublemaking she had engaged in with Will the day before, so she merely smiled and reminded Maddie that they still had a job to do. They scurried down the hall until they had reached the appropriate room. It was beautiful, much more elaborate and elegant than the ones Alex had seen earlier that day. The lush four-poster bed could have easily held six people. A parlor set was situated in the center of the room, the table outfitted with untouched cakes and pastries. The closet was slightly ajar, and Alex could see rows and rows of magnificent dresses, each more beautiful than the last.

"Who is rooming here?" Alex asked, drooling at the sight of a particularly delicious looking cake.

"Princess Andrea of Wendor."

"Which one is she?"

Maddie looked surprised for a second, "Well I guess you wouldn't know, being new here. She's one of Prince William's fiancés, the favorite."

Alex blinked; she had been shocked for a moment. But of course, no matter how wild and unorthodox, a prince is a prince and needs a fiancé. But… "_One_ of Prince William's fiancés? How many does he have?"

Maddie scrunched her face up as she thought, "Well, a lot of girls claim to be a candidate, but really there are three who are serious contenders. Andrea looks to be the frontrunner."

Alex tried to imagine Will with a girly princess, but the image was too absurd for her. She almost giggled.

Maddie continued without noticing Alex's enjoyment, "She should be here any moment now, she was to arrive this morning."

As if on cue, the doors swung open wide to reveal two royal guards. Behind them was an older woman who was obviously a handmaid. Next to her was the most beautiful girl Alex had ever seen.

"It seems we have arrived, Princess Andrea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: A shout out to all of my fabulously amazing reviewers, you make my day. Seriously. This chapter is dedicated to MyMaskIsGrowingHeavy and spaceout93, I'm sorry it's so short. This part of the story is really important, but I haven't quite fleshed out the next chapter yet. Don't worry, I already have an end in sight.**

* * *

Alex knew that staring was unimaginably rude, but she could not help herself as Princess Andrea entered the room. Platinum blond hair and clear sparkling blue eyes looked at her in return as the princess' delicate rosy lips did something completely unexpected: smiled.

"Good morning. Thank you for preparing the room for us."

Alex's lips flubbed open and closed as she racked her brain for a response. This _never_ happened; why hadn't she acted haughty and proud? She was...nice.

Alex was blinded by another beautiful smile. "Both my handmaid and I truly appreciate your hospitality and look forward to our stay."

Luckily Maddie recovered quick enough to produce a response, "We hope that the Her Highness is comfortable in the Royal Castle. Please excuse us."

She grabbed the flubbing and squinting Alex and scurried out of the room as quickly as possible. "Wow, I was _not_ expecting that," Alex sighed once they were out of earshot, "She was actually decent."

"Well, she's gone through so much. I'm not sure even where to begin with her."

"What?"

Maddie smiled, "There's a good story about her that I must tell you."

"Well then, don't leave me in suspense! We can talk while we work."

"I suppose that'll work," Maddie said as she directed Alex into another room that needed to be prepared, "I guess it all started when she was born sixteen-odd years ago."

"This sounds good."

"You have no idea, now stop interrupting. Let me start over again

"Princess Andrea was the only child to King Charles and Queen Miranda, and therefore the sole heir to the throne. The country was relatively peaceful, save for tensions in the southern province of Floran. A group of power-hungry bandits hiding under the name of revolutionaries were known for random acts of violence. When the Princess was about three, the situation got worse and rumors circulated that they were plotting to overthrow the Duke of Floran, who was a good friend of the King. He, and therefore a considerable fraction of the royal guard, traveled to Floran to help with negotiations.

"Well, it just so happened that the bandits had higher hopes than the Duke, and had anticipated that the King would come to the aid of his friend. By now their numbers had increased phenomenally and a large party, more than two thirds of them, went to attack him. While they were unsuccessful in killing the King, the Duke was killed and his manor left in shambles.

"When the when news of the attack reached the castle, the Queen and Princess went into hiding. In Wendor, the King and Queen have equal political power, so of course she was also a target. No one was quite sure where they were, and all sorts of rumors floated around court. Apparently they fled to one of the Duke's homes in the northwestern part of the country. Since the King had been such a close friend to him, the widowed Duchess allowed them use of it."

Alex interrupted, "Wait wait wait. If he was the Duke of Floran, why did he have a home so far away from it. You said Floran was in the southern part of the country."

"I said no interruptions, ugh! Well, the Duchess was from that area, so I assume it was part of her dowry or something. Anyway," She suddenly got very serious, "Somehow the bandits found out their whereabouts and stormed the house. T-they killed the Queen there, and kidnapped the Princess."

Alex gasped but didn't say anything. Maddie continued. "The poor King gets home, still morning for his friend, when he hears that his wife has been killed and his only child stolen. A massive search begins for the missing Princess. In the mean time, the royal advisers are worried that the lack of a Queen will result in even more instability, so they suggest the King marry the also recently widowed Duchess of Floran. Looking at situation logically, she would be a good choice: She was educated and well-versed in politics; if the King formally announced he was looking for a wife, a ton of formalities would have to be observed; and she had two daughters, possible heirs if the Princess never showed up. While still grieving for his wife, the King quickly married the Duchess and she and her daughters moved into the castle.

"Meanwhile, the search for the Princess had been hopelessly stale. Three years went by and no sign of her. That was until a girl was found in an abandoned shed, starving and in rags. She was about six and had the same blond hair and blue eyes of the Princess. When the royal guards first found her she wouldn't talk, but when she was brought to the Castle to discover her true identity, she instantly rushed to the King and hugged him. He recognized her and she was once again heir to the throne.

"Everyone thought that the Duchess and her daughters would not like this development, depriving the eldest, Princess Evelyn, of the crown. But surprisingly, she was quickly accepted by her stepmother and sisters. She's considered the sweetheart of the country and if she and Prince William get married, that means the possible creation of an international superpower."

Maddie released a large breath, finally done with her story. Alex smoothed out the sheets she was handling. "That was an amazing story."

Maddie smiled, "I like the occasional gossip."

Alex giggled, "You needed more than the _occasional_ gossip to get that whole story together."

The girls giggled and and rushed off to the kitchens; it was almost time for lunch. The day was only halfway over, and by the end much more would unfold.

* * *

Princess Andrea looked in the mirror and smiled at the flawless face that stared back. "Come here Henrietta."

Her handmaid, a woman in her early 50's, was instantly at her side. "Yes Your Highness?"

"Please find new linens and change the sheets yourself. I am not comfortable using ones once touched by those dirty maids. Please make sure they never enter my room again."

The woman only nodded and glided out of the room, leaving the Princess with herself. She looked lovingly at herself and stroked her platinum locks. "That must have been her. So lucky of me to meet her right away, more time to destroy her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I was so moved by the multiple reviews by Freybug that I finished this chapter a lot quicker than I initially thought I would have. You are amazing, wonderful, and every other positive adjective in the English language. I'd also like to thank inktounge58; I'm so happy you're still reading. You were my very first reviewer and I hope you like the chapter.  
I kinda regret giving you guys the truth about Andrea already; I'm warning you now that she's a _fabulous_ actress.**

* * *

An unnervingly unstable towers of dishes surrounded the sink. Alex sighed as a kitchen boy, Matt, came through the door with another. "I swear! Why did they need three dozen plates for the first course. This doesn't even include the salad bowls yet!"

"It's something that's alluded servants for centuries," said Sam, placing yet another stack of bowls on the counter.

Alex grumbled as a particularly crusty spot held tight to the plate despite the scratching of her fingernail. The castle was having a banquet to celebrate the arrival of the Princesses of Wendor. Princess Andrea and her two stepsisters, Princess Evelyn and Princess Gabriella had come to meet Prince William. The official explanation was "acquainting to gain knowledge of fellow nations" but everyone knew that it was really "flirt with the Prince in order to wedge your way to the throne". No matter their true intentions, the Princesses were granted a traditional feast which left every member of the castle's staff exhausted.

Alex had been thinking such thoughts when a smart dressed man, who obviously had no business in the kitchen, came in. He looked around, noticed that no one was paying him any attention, and cleared his throat. "Ah-hem" No one paid him any attention until he did it again, this time more of a throaty yell. "AH-HEM!" This outburst caught the attention of everyone in the room, resulting in an awkward silence. The man looked around, pleased with focused attention. "The services of Miss Alexandra Farrow are requested in the grand parlor." He looked around, looking for someone to step up, but Alex didn't move, trying to process what type of business the man had with her. After another round of uncomfortable glances around the room, Sam shoved her forward, "This here's her," she turned to Alex, "Just go, those dirty dishes will be waiting for you when you get back."

Alex followed the man out of the kitchen. It was obvious he wasn't one for conversation, so she made no attempt to get an explanation. Before long they found themselves outside of the parlor, which was presumably filled with nobles. Alex could contain herself no longer. "Wait, what?"

The man sighed, "I don't understand it either, you're a kitchen maid! You're filthy and unrefined and totally wrong for the job. But no, they never listen to reason."

She was in no mood to hear some stuffy guy tell her her faults, but unfortunately she couldn't argue with him. She didn't even know what type of job it was yet, but she had a very bad feeling about it already.

The man opened the doors. "Miss Alexandra Farrow has arrived."

Couches and large cushy armchairs were occupied by about twelve court ladies. Alex recognized Princess Juliet giving her a sneer immediately. Next she was once again blinded by a smile that could only belong to Princess Andrea who was beside two rather unattractive women that she guessed to be Princesses Evelyn and Gabriella. In a particularly grand chair sat a elegant woman that could only be Queen Catherine.

Andrea stood up. "I invite Miss Farrow to be my personal companion for my stay, and act as my guide and adviser in the castle."

It took a moment for Alex to comprehend this statement, and once she realized the proposition she was being offered she lost her voice. It was not until the man who had fetched her elbowed her in the ribs (people had done that to her a lot today) that she found a response, "Erm, pardon?"

Juliet looked disgusted while Evelyn and Gabriella looked annoyed. Alex glanced out the corner of her eye to look at Queen Catherine, and could have sworn she saw amusement on her face, which was quickly replaced by the indifference she had worn before. Andrea never faltered. "Would you please accompany me?"

Seeing no other alternative, Alex did the only thing she could have: accepted. "Of course Your Highness. Um, anything to make your stay more comfortable. But are you sure that I am suitable for this task? I only arrived at the castle yesterday."

Princess Juliet interjected, "Yes, we have many trained and experienced escorts prepared for this purpose. Escorts with _appropriate rank_."

Andrea would not be deterred. "Oh yes, I am very interested in seeing the castle through a fresh set of eyes. Do you approve of my choice Queen Catherine?"

A voice as elegant as her apperence replied, "Yes, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Andrea beamed and Alex had to shield her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The stuffy man's name was apparently Harold, though he only responded to "Sir". Alex had learned this as he took her to be fitted for a dress suitable for a Princess' companion.

"You're so skinny, if you were normal height you'd be lanky."

Alex glared, she had heard more than a dozen insults hurled at her body type in the last hour, and they were still no closer in finding a dress for her. If it wasn't too wide, it was too long. If it fit, it was too expensive. Alex was flipping through a pile of unsuitable dresses when the door opened and Princess Andrea's head popped into the room.

"Excuse me Harold, but I do believe I have found a good dress for Miss Farrow," she turned to Alex, "I hoped you would try it on."

Alex nodded, interested to see what the princess had found. Andrea smiled and ran up to her holding a pretty empire-waisted gown of periwinkle fabric. It was simple yet stylish, and totally out of the normal servant's price range.

"It's stunning! I don't think I'm qualified to wear such a pretty dress," Alex scoffed with more seriousness than she would have liked.

"Nonsense, it's perfect for you. I demand you have it." The princess was so excited and friendly that Alex again found herself in a situation she could not back out of.

The maid accepted the dress and quickly put it on. It wasn't the most beautiful gown Alex had ever seen, but it was the nicest she had ever worn. By _far_. Most importantly it _almost_ fit her perfectly.

"I knew it! You're a hidden beauty!," cried Princess Andrea and took Alex's hands in hers.

"Princess!" Alex was shocked at her display of intimacy with a servant.

"Oh, please think of me as a friend than a Princess. That the real reason I wanted you to escort me. You seemed so honest and genuine back in my room this morning..."

Alex recalled blanking out and staring, _I guess I should let her interpret that as she likes._

Andrea continued, "...and I thought about it and decided that you would be the best choice since I have never really gotten a chance to see..."

Alex noted a ring on her left index finger; it was a silver band with a single cobalt gem in the middle. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't think of what.

"...so we really ought to get out there before sunset. It's so late already."

She snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry your Highness, but, what?"

Harold looked like he wanted to strangle her, but the Princess just lightly gigged. "I was saying I would love to see the back gardens tonight. Why don't we leave now?" She graped Alex's hand and dragged her out the door. She let out her tinkering laugh again, "Just ignore Harold, treat me like a normal person. In fact, call me Andrea. Please?"

"Sure thing Andrea." The sentence came naturally, but the involuntarily awkwardness set in almost immediately.

Andrea noticed nothing. "Let's go Alexandra!"

Alex hated to be called by her full name, but held her tounge (miraculously). She also wasn't pleased that she would have to go back into the wretched back gardens for the second day in a row, but couldn't say no to the Princess. Andrea just seemed to have that effect on people.

Sure enough, by the time they had arrived, the sun was dangerously close to the horizon. This by no means discouraged the Princess. "Come now Alexandra, we must be back before dark."

The brilliant displays of the multicolored lilies right next to the castle did nothing to squelch Andrea's appetite for exploration. She wandered farther and farther into the maze until Alex realized she had no idea how to get back. She mentally made a straight path through the hedges back to the castle, realizing that her new dress would probably be ruined.

"Erm, Prin-Andrea?"

Alex turned around to find an empty spot where Princess Andrea used to stand. She was nowhere in sight.

_Oh great, I've lost the Princess._


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I was out of town for a week and was unable to get on the computer. Luckily this is a rare occurrence, so expect more updates soon. As always, thanks to my heavenly reviewers: Freybug, Bingo7, x-Lakota-x, and spaceout93. You are rewarded for the large number of reviews with an EXTRA LONG chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

A flurry of vulgar and equally appropriate words flew through Alex's head. "Where did she go?" she muttered to herself, quickly looking down both directions of the garden path she and the Princess had been walking on. The sun had gone down, but it was not yet dusk. A few fire colored rays streaked the western sky over the castle, faltering under the ever encroaching blues and blacks from the east.

Alex was so wrapped up in her dilemma that she did not start to notice large heavy footsteps behind her until they were dangerously close. She looked around for a possible escape path or weapon, but was surprised by a familiar voice.

"Tsk tsk, I thought you would have learned your lesson about running around in the back gardens by now."

"Will!" She cried, bending over and holding her knees. The relief of not being alone flooded her body, deflating the warm panic that had filled her chest a moment ago. "You saved me! You need to help me! You..." she noted his commoner clothing, "Were going into town, eh?"

Will smiled and slightly shrugged his shoulders, "I knew that my parents were going to surprise me with a meeting with the Princesses of Wendor. I figure I would save them the trouble of trying to converse with an 'emotionally distant and inattentive' Prince."

Alex was bitting her lower lip so hard she drew blood. "Will, as a friend and master navigator of the back gardens, you have to do me an enormous favor."

"Really?"

"Ay, really."

"And that would be...?"

She shifted uncomfortably and twisted her fingers, "Well, you see...I really ought to start looking...looking for...the...the...the..."

"Articulation would be appreciated."

Her normally brash voice was whittled down to a whisper, "...the princess."

Will just looked surprised for a bit, but then sighed deeply. "Which one?"

"Andrea."

"Well I guess I can't blame her. I mean, I was going to run off too--"

"No no no! She got lost! She wanted to see the gardens and then wandered off while I wasn't paying attention." Alex pointed to her dress, which was already a little muddy at the bottom. "She's the reason I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit."

"I was just about ask about that."

She sighed, "It's a long story. I guess I'm her escort around the castle or something. I have no idea why, so don't bother asking."

She saw him close his mouth and swallow his question. "Well, this has been a pleasant chat, but I have a feeling we have a pressing matter at hand, especially if she and her sisters were expected to socialize with me tonight."

Alex nodded, "Where should we look?"

Will thought, "Well if we head east then we run into the rose garden, which just dead ends unless you shimmy through this one part in the bushes..."

Alex didn't listen to him. She nodded and maintained eye contact, but her attention was somewhere else entirely. Today had not been the greatest day.

Will started to move. She followed him through the ridiculously complex maze of hedges and shrubs, past trellises and flowerbeds for what felt like eternity but was probably much closer to ten minutes. She was about to make a sarcastic comment when a high pitched scream coming from the direction of the castle cut through the air.

There was no doubt that it belonged to Princess Andrea.

Alex, typical of her compulsive nature, did the first thing that came to mind, which was run towards the sound. The bushes in her direct path were not going to stop her. After a few hundred yards, she came to a screeching halt in front of the castle, a few dozen Alex-shaped holes behind her. She caught her breath, consciously ignored the state of her dress, and looked ahead straight at a figure that could have only been the Princess.

It _was_ Andrea, but she was not alone. The cause of her shriek was most likely the grungy man right next to her, holding her wrists. They appeared to have been in a struggle before Alex came crashing out of the garden, but they had both froze saucer-eyed at her appearance through a lilac bush.

Andrea recovered first. "Help me!," She jerked one of her hands away from him, "Help me! He's trying to kidnap me!"

The man slowly regained composure and took his free hand to cover her mouth, still a bit confused. He looked torn between carrying her off and sprinting in the opposite direction. The timely arrive of two royal guards almost immediately prompted him to choose the latter.

"Get 'im! He tried to kidnap the Princess!" Alex yelled at the guards, who had been momentarily distracted by the holes in the bushes. They looked from Andrea to the man, who had gotten a decent head start on them. Without another moment of hesitation they ran after him leaving the two girls alone, both trying to take in the events that just transpired.

At practically the same time, both collapsed to the ground. Alex looked at Andrea, who was keeping composure but was still visibly distraught. "Are you alright Princess?"

She wearily looked at Alex and smiled, "Yes, thanks to you. If you had not shown up then..." She trailed off.

Alex sighed and looked at her dress; it was completely ruined. "I didn't do anything than ruin a bunch of bushes. And your gown."

A crunching of branches made the girls turn and see Will, who had conveniently changed back to royal attire. "I'd say those are trivial matters compared to the Princess's safety."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, but Andrea had a sharp intake of breath, followed by a violent scarlet blush that quickly spread across her checks. "P-prince William? What are you doing here?"

He stepped through the last of Alex's openings and admired the deep tunnel for a moment. Then he turned his attention back to the Princess, "I was trying to avoid a social function when I heard you had disappeared while doing the same."

Andrea looked at her feet, "I knew it would get me in trouble, but I never expected this. I was just going to hide in the garden with Alexandra." She turned and faced Alex. "I didn't plan to run off, just get us lost enough so we couldn't get back in time for the party."

"Well, you didn't have to worry about it; no one even told me anything about a party," she smirked.

Andrea looked terrified, "Oh god, I got us into this for nothing. I could have sworn you were going to make me go..."

Will laughed, "I think you can trust this one to help you get out of any social situation you find yourself in." Alex pouted but didn't say anything; she didn't appreciate being referred to as 'this one'.

Andrea gave her blinding smile, but Will reflected it with one of his own, forcing Alex to shield her eyes. "Well it didn't do me any good anyway. First I get separated, and then I end up right in front of the castle itself. At the same time some ragamuffin..." She crossed her arms and stiffened.

Alex remembered the story about Princess Andrea's childhood. _Damn, she's gone through a bunch, hasn't she?_

"Well, I don't think we have any more excuses now, we might as well go to the party," Andrea sighed.

Will groaned at this suggestion, "And I was so close of getting out of it too."

Alex looked back and forth between the two, they were both amazingly attractive, pleasant, and intelligent. Feeling uncomfortable, she excused herself, "Well, I better be off, leave you two to your thingamajig."

"Wait! How could I go without my _trusted escort_," the Princess piped.

Alex glared at the two grinning royals, who quickly redirected her.

* * *

_And now I know why Will hates these things.__  
_  
Alex was gritting her teeth next to Princess Andrea, who was talking the ear off of some Duke or something. For a charming Prince or Princess it was easy to appear natural and gregarious. But for a maid-turned-escort whose borrowed dress was unbecoming (in the least) and who had just foiled a kidnapping attempt by running through about 30 bushes (which had not been kind to her face, hair, etc.) it was an experience akin to hell.

As she stared at the wall murals, trying desperately to alleviate a severe case of boredom, she heard two court ladies who falsely believed they were out of earshot tittering about the Princess and her.

"How much do you think she paid her?"

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't pay her. How could she afford it? She's just a street rat."

"That's true. I heard that Lady Sara was supposed to escort her. Her father's the most wealthy man in the northern provinces. I'm sure he's as furious as she is heartbroken."

"It's really a pity. The wrench doesn't have a single redeeming quality. She's lowly and inexperienced and horrifically ugly. If I were her, I would hate to be by the Princess so much, with the differences so noticeable."

"I know; just look at that dress."

Since the periwinkle dress was far from wearable, Alex had been lent another gown for the time being. Unfortunately, it didn't fit nearly as well (The shoulders were much too wide) and it was a revolting puce color. Her hair was falling out of its bun, accented by the occastional leaf or twig which had escaped the quick glance over. Her face was scratched and there was a good amount of dirt on her hands, which kept her from touching anything, including her own dress.

The two ladies had continued to gossip.

"Well, I've heard from reliable sources it was blackmail."

"No! Really?"

"Yes, something shadowy about the Gardionia key. Apparently she has it, and if the Princess doesn't do everything she wants, she'll melt it down and _swallo__w the jewels_."

_Hrmm, the _Gardionian Key_, eh? I'm going to need to find out what that is._ Alex inwardly smiled as the rumors got more and more outrageous.

"How scandalous! Has anyone searched her?"

"Oh no, there are a bunch of legal and political loopholes that she uses to her advantage. Since there's no technical proof."

"Poor Princess! Having to be acquainted with such scum!"

"But you haven't heard the worst part!"

Alex was slowly creeping towards them, anxious to hear.

"You see, while she's been sabotaging the Princess, she's also been trying to seduce Prince William."

Alex had to double over to keep herself from exploding with laughter. The Duke-or-something Andrea had talked to earlier was giving her a very strange look.

"She hasn't got a chance, thank god, but her nerve!"

"I know, she's been seen around the castle in 'indecent clothing', aggressively flirting with him."

"Really? What does she expect to do? She can't even pull off the dress she's wearing now with that sunken chest of hers."

Alex stopped laughing. The woman was treading in dangerous waters.

"Truly, she looks like a ten year-old."

By now Alex was debating whether to use tounge or fist to settle this dispute, but was cut short by an elderly gentleman who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Alexandra Farrow?"

She looked at him. He was not spectacularly wealthy, as one could tell from his clothes, but was undoubtedly a noble. Alex only had to glance at his face to recognize him.

"Lord Bryson! I had not expected to see you here!" She said with genuine surprise and delight, "I've been meaning to go visit you."

"I can't believe you've ended up at the Royal Castle. I can't believe how far you've come."

"Well, I've been traveling for a while now. In fact I've only gotten here yesterday."

Princess Andrea had noticed that Alex had strayed from her side and had only recently spotted her. "Alexandra! You must introduce me to your acquaintance," she said, suddenly appearing out of a crowd of people.

"Um, well, Princess Andrea this is Lord Bryson, my original employer."

"I am honored to meet you Your Highness," said Lord Bryson with a deep bow, "But I would have to say that I'm more of an adoptive grandfather for Alexandra than an employer."

"Oh really! How exciting," Squealed Andrea, "You have not told me anything about your past; now appears to be a high time to do so."

Alex sighed as Lord Bryson chuckled, "Well I guess it began when the Lord found me," she counted on her fingers, "Twelve years ago."

"Found you?"

Lord Bryson explained, "Yes, you see, Alexandra was an abandoned child."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry again about the delay again. Summer is great, but there isn't much "be at home and do whatever you want" time. Once again, my reviewers are fabulous. I'm so excited people have conspiracies already! **

* * *

Alex scoffed, "Maybe found is the wrong word. You make it sound like I was dropped on your doorstep or something."

Lord Bryson thought, "Perhaps you're right." He noticed the confused look on Princess Andrea's face, "You see, I had briefly employed Alexandra's parents and they fled, leaving behind her and her brother."

"You have a brother?" asked an incredulous Andrea.

"Ay--er, yes. He's quite a bit older than me though." She turned to Bryson, "I have a feeling he's not still at your manor, is he?"

"Of course not. You knew he felt the world was much too large to leave unexplored."

"Something I would have to agree with him on. I've been doing lots of odd jobs, but right before I came to the royal castle I was a stable hand in a small village north of here, and before that I worked in a boarding house in Pretrvia."

Andrea tilted her head, "Pretrvia? Why that's awfully far west of here."

"It is no other than my home country," smiled Bryson. "I have an estate in the northeast province."

"Ah, I see." Andrea turned to Alex. "I thought you looked somewhat out of place."

Alex grimaced at the particular choice of words, but the statement was certainly founded. While most citizens of Garmand had the same dark hair and eyes as the royal family, her light features were a stark contrast. "Yes, I hear that a lot."

Lord Bryson noticed Alex's mood immediately and dropped the geography chatter. "Well, I must say Alexandra, you've certainly come a long way. The royal castle is quite exclusive when it comes to it's staff."

Alex smiled, "Well, I'm nothing special. I had already applied three times before, but was rejected until I learned the manager of the stable I worked at was connected to one of the head maids. She escorted me here." Mrs. Coulfield was a pain to deal with, but she was also the only reason Alex got anywhere near the castle. Since royal maids make an admirable salary, openings were hard to come by.

Andrea nodded as if her mild interest was fleeting. "Well Lord Bryson, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Bryson bowed and smiled warmly at the two girls, "The pleasure was all mine, Your Highness,"

Andrea looked at Alex for a moment, signaling that she was to follow her, but Alex hesitated. "It was great seeing you again Lord Bryson."

"You know I feel the same Alexandra. I hope to see more of you while I'm visiting."

Alex had been wondering what business had brought him to the castle in the first place, but she was in no rush to lose the Princess yet again. She did a little jog trying to get to her through the throngs of people.

Just as she was about to try to convince the Princess to retire to her chambers, a handsome man approached her and engaged her in conversation. Alex sighed and awkwardly stood by her side feeling out of place in every way possible. Once the man had glanced at her, incredulously raised his eyebrows and smirked before returning full attention to the princess. Alex was sure that if Andrea wasn't engaged, the man would have been much more aggressively charming, but at the moment it appeared he had accepted the fact that he didn't stand a chance against the Prince.

Once the man had totally run out of things to say, Alex jumped. "Um, Princess? I'm sure you're awfully tired now, so, why don't we head back to your room."

Andrea smiled politely at the man. "I would have to say my escort is correct. Please excuse me."

As they headed towards the door, more and more people surrounded the Princess, eventually forming a barricade between her and Alex. She mouthed to her, _go ahead_, and quickly turned her attention to the hoards trying to grab her attention.

For a brief moment, Alex felt guilty for leaving her, but it quickly swapped with self-preservation and she quietly exited the room. It was quiet and cool outside the hall, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. She headed towards the kitchens, where she knew she had unfinished business still floating around from dinner. Angry enough that she was have to clean dishes after a horribly long day, she was reminded most jarringly that she was still wearing the god-awful puce dress and that her maid uniform was missing.

The sound of a door carefully creaking open caused her to turn her head. A most suspicious looking Will was trying to sneak out of the hall unnoticed, and Alex saw a wonderful opportunity to unnerve him.

She took a deep breath and released a shrill, obnoxious, and surprisingly realistic imitation of one of the many females admirers that the Prince was undoubtedly surrounded by a moment ago. "P-prince William? Is that you? Oh! Your Highness! What a pleasant surprise!"

He stiffened, and prepared a well rehearsed excuse. "I'm so sorr--" He looked up and saw Alex grinning sadistically at him. "_Not_ funny."

"Just a bit."

"No, not in the slightest."

"Maybe a tad?"

He looked extremely annoyed. "Not even a tad," he said through clenched teeth.

As amusing as this side of Will was to Alex, she took pity on him. "Comeon now, if we stand around here you'll surely be seen by someone with more sinister intentions than miffing you."

"What?"

"You never know who might be trying to seduce you, Your Highness," Alex said with a grin as she recalled the gossip she had heard earlier.

Will rolled his eyes, "So you've heard the rumors? Funny how I've only talked to you, what, twice in the castle?" Alex shrugged and Will continued. "I've actually heard more about you and Princess Andrea. You're threatening, blackmailing, poisoning, and stealing from her, apparently."

"Oh yes, did you know I threatened to swallow a key or something?"

"Well at least they're original. Just wait until it gets out that you saved her from a kidnapping attempt."

"I will have set it up or something," Alex muttered. "By the way, how did that man even get onto castle grounds? Isn't security rather tight?"

"Yes, which makes the situation even more unsettling. They... never caught him."

No one said anything for a while, until Alex tried to lighten the mood. "Well, tomorrow the gardeners will get a wonderful surprise."

Will laughed, "How could such a little body make such giant holes?"

Alex huffed, "They weren't that big."

"Yes they were." He used his hands to trace one. "They were about this big."

"No," Alex said as she made a slightly smaller shape. "About this size."

"They look exactly the same!"

"Don't you ever use your eyes? Your hands were out here!" Alex extended her arms as wide as she could and waved them up and down.

As she was making this ridiculous gesture, a group of girls, who were obviously looking for the Prince, came out into the hall. Both parties fell silent when they noticed each other. Alex, who had frozen for a moment, slowly lowered her arms as the girls stared wide eyed from her to Will, trying to fathom why their idol was was being flailed at by a maid.

"Prince William," said one, a black haired girl who appeared to be the leader. "Why, we were just looking for you."

Alex felt a tinge of guilt as she remembered that she was the one who stalled Will right outside the party. He gave her an evil glare as he remembered the same thing.

"Why, Lady Rachael," her turned to the other three girls, "and Ladies Cassandra, Brittiana, and Deloris." All four curtsied and gigged at their names. "How... great to see you."

Rachael bravely stepped towards the Prince and smiled. It wasn't remotely close to Andrea's brilliance. "I was hoping I could dance with you before..." she glanced at Alex, "...you moved onto more mundane things."

Alex frowned but held her tounge. Amazingly.

Will was forcefully redirected back into the room along side Rachael, but the three remaining girls kept their eyes on Alex. They pounced as soon as the door shut.

"So, you're _her_."

"Figured we'd find you with the Prince."

"Don't give us that look."

Alex imagined they meant the agape look she had given them when she was ambushed. She couldn't remember who was who exactly, but she was pretty sure Deloris was the one with the bug-eyes. The other two had darker skin and black eyes; definitely from the south of Garmand, where such features were especially pronounced.

Brittiana or Cassandra was now very close to her face. "Don't think for a second that we'll allow this. It's one thing giving him to Princess Andrea, but _you_..." She looked furious. "You will be very very sorry you ever stepped foot in this castle."

Alex was so very tired of this, the rumors, the jealous girls. In reality there was nothing to be jealous about, it was all in their crazy imaginations.

"So, to see if you understand that, let's have a little test," smiled Brittiana or Cassandra. Her not-quite twin and Deloris tittered. "How about this? If you can clean a pair of my soiled slippers, you can stay in the castle. Just like new, otherwise--"

"No."

The girl's eyes widened as much as Deloris's. "You don't get to say no, you little twit."

"Well, obviously you've gotten confused about something, because I just did." Alex talked slowly, as if to a child. "I'm a _royal_ maid, and as far as I know, you're not royalty."

The Lady began to shake, and as Alex began to turn away, she raised her hand to slap her. Being faster, Alex felt the hot sting on the back of her hand, but her cheek stayed cool.

"You'll _definitely _pay for this," she hissed before the three of them stormed off.

Alex didn't doubt it. She had just insulted nobility, totally stepped out of line. _I'll deal with this tomorrow_, she thought as she stumbled towards the general direction of the dorms, deciding to neglect the dishes. She was much too exhausted to finish them now, and any remaining energy would have to be used to just find her room again. It was going to be an interesting week.


	8. Chapter 8

Matilda had always considered herself a good maid. She attributed this to two particular qualities: a strong work ethic and unconditional respect for nobility. It was probably Alex's lacking in both categories that made her so interesting. Maddy had supposed that she was unusually lucky, and was therefore able to get away with more than she should have. Unfortunately, this luck had just run out.

Maddie shook Alex's shoulder. She was still fast asleep, laying in an awkward position with the sheets twisted around her and her pillow on the floor. It appeared to have been a tough night.

"Alex? Wake up." She shook her again and took a step back, remembering what happened last time. Alex seemed to be unperturbed by this, and Maddie picked up a broom in frustration. "Alex!" Poke, poke. "Wake up!" Nudge, nudge. "I refuse to be late again!" Jab, jab.

Alex moaned and tried to swat at the broom handle flying at her. "Stopit, stopit. That really hurts. I'm getting u--" She tumbled out of bed as she was trying to get away from Maddie. She stirred for a minute, than laid down on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you not heard anything I just said?"

"Ay, I have. I'm choosing to ignore it," she mumbled. "It doesn't matter anyway. First I'm going to be skinned by Sam, then trampled by Andrea."

"_Yes_, I imagine that you will," Maddie said curtly. The escort news had traveled faster than wildfire and Alex had become the favorite topic of gossip overnight. "Nevertheless, you aren't going to get me in trouble."

"And why is that?"

"Because I still have the broom." Alex jumped up before Maddie could even muster a sly grin.

* * *

Samantha had nothing against Alex; well, she wasn't the hardest worker and she wasn't always tactful, but she did her job. She almost felt sorry for the girl when she stumbled into the kitchen. She had found her uniform, but it was still covered in dirt and there was a long noticeable rip on the right sleeve.

"So, Alexandra, do you know what happened last night?"

Alex gulped and shook her head.

"A certain someone was off playing with nobles while another certain someone finished doing their dishes."

Alex did not like where this was going.

"And do you know who that second certain someone is? Me."

"I'm so sorry ma'am--"

"No," she cut her off, "No apologizes. I would rather you scrub the windows of the northern corridor."

Alex looked tense, but Sam couldn't help herself. She added, "And don't forget the rest of your normal duties, such as tonight's dishes."

As Sam got back to work, Alex tentatively called out, "Um, excuse me Sam--er, Ms. Samantha?"

She slowly turned around, "Yes?"

"Well," she shuffled her feet. "What if I'm called to do an outside job? For the rest of the day?"

Sam smiled as Alex frowned, "I'm sure you'll find time."

* * *

The warm soapy water sloshed as Alex rung out the rag she was using. The northern corridor wasn't terribly long, but its famous picturesque windows made the job less than easy. It was still too early for most nobles to be up, but the sun was shining brightly and the shadows were growing short. She had no desire to work while she had all the guests from the north wing fluttering around her, but she was less than halfway done, and the end was nowhere in sight.

Alex must have been working in peace for too long. Not long after she had started the eleventh window, she heard the telltale swishing of skirts that signaled two women approaching. She ignored them, sure she would hear some slandering rumors whispered in her direction, but was surprised by silence. Not the awkward type that comes after a conversation cut short, but one that had been resting comfortably between the two women ever since they entered. Not daring to turn around to look at them, Alex waited until they passed to identify the pair.

It was Princess Evelyn and Princess Gabriella. They appeared to be calm, bordering tired boredom, as the walked away from the heart of the castle towards their rooms. It was highly unusual behavior at this time of day, but neither appeared suspicious or nervous, but instead weary of what lay ahead, which was as Alex knew, Princess Andrea.

She was not exactly sure what warranted such looks. It could have been vanity, for the two older Princesses were certainly not as beautiful as their stepsister. Neither of them were very attractive to begin with; Evelyn with her black lanky hair and a hooked nose and Gabriella in mousy brown hair that fizzed out in all directions and pale thin lips that were cemented in a permanently straight line across her face. They both had ghostly pale skin and gray eyes topped by bushy eyebrows. Alex had caught glimpses of them at the gathering last night, and had been surprised. Their mother, Queen Jessina was know for her beauty. She was to arrive after her daughters, and rumor was that she would be there within the week. Alex had failed to grasp why they hadn't just come all together.

Once the Princesses were out of sight, Alex dropped her rag and tiptoed after them. She had terrible case of out of control curiosity, and this situation was just too tempting. Just as she suspected, a moment later they entered Andrea's room.

They had shut the doors behind them, and Alex had to strain to hear through the heavy wood. She could only hear snippets of conversation.

"...realize that he's watching..."

"...don't underestimate..."

"...just warning you that she's not patience..."

"...in place? She won't be a..."

There was a pause, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Alex ran as quietly as she could around a corner. She peeked and saw the two Princesses shuffle out of the room, obviously agitated. They turned, and instead of heading towards their rooms, they walked back towards the castle, in Alex's direction. She knew she couldn't run back to the corridor in time so in a quick thinking act she opened the nearest door and hurried in.

She froze and waited for them to pass. After their footsteps had faded, she finally released her breath. The sound of someone doing the same behind her made her jump. The room was a suit for a man curled up in his blankets. He appeared to still be asleep, and Alex very carefully snuck out of the room.

The man stirred as the door shut. He lifted his head and waited. A moment later the door opened again, but this time Princess Andrea entered the room.

"Well Thomas, now you've met her."

Thomas glared at her, "The damned girl woke me up."

"Oh forgive her, " Andrea cooed, "We both know she's incompetent."

He laid back down and studied his ceiling, "So she's the one?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What was she doing in my room?"

Andrea pouted. To most people she probably looked adorable, but Thomas had always thought she looked like a monkey. "She heard me fighting with _them._" She said the word with such disgust that Thomas chuckled.

"Did she get caught eavesdropping?"

"She runs so loudly I could have heard her from the dining hall," she snipped.

"Sounds like someone's a wee bit sore?"

"Of course I don't like her," she snapped, "She doesn't deserve anything. She's crude and ignorant and savage! She could never be in my position!"

"We all know that it won't happen--"

Her voice rose higher. "Why would it happen? All of this ridiculous nonsense; all because of that infuriating Bryson."

"His stupid little agreement will never hold up under your father's scrutiny. We both know this--"

"But was if it does?!" Andrea shouted, her voice cracking, her eyes glassy. "You know I-I love him."

Thomas had jumped up the moment she had yelled, "Hush now," he said holding her hands, "I know as well as you do that you and the Prince were meant to be together."

Andrea rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to calm herself. Thomas was right; she knew no one would ever get between her and Prince William.

"I don't care about any arrangements between William and that girl. I don't care about who signed it or why or...or--"

"Settle down," Thomas whispered as he wiped a tear away from her eye. "The King will surely let the Prince choose his bride. Even if this girl is in the running, you will surely come out top."

She sniffled, but relaxed. Her signature composure was coming back.

"Who wouldn't choose the perfect Princess?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to move the a/n down here so I can talk about the latest chapter. Whahaha! I'm pretty sure no one saw the whole Alex/Will arranged marriage thing. I'm so SO sorry I haven't updated for a million years. I was out of town for three weeks, but I realize that's no excuse. I will try to give you guys a juicy chapter this time (This one is rather dry). I have to thank my reviewers again for motivating the previously un-motivate-able. I love you guys!  
Yay! More than 1,000 views! (19 more to be exact)****  
Oh, I wanted to clear something up. Queen Catherine, introduced in Chapter 5, is not the Queen of Wendor, she's the Queen of Garmand (AKA Will's mom).**


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the castle's guests finally began to wake, Alex had finally finished the northern corridor, and had wandered back to Sam to receive further instruction. She was hoping, praying, that she would be merciful, though a stubborn inkling in her head said otherwise.

Indeed Sam was tempted to give her another punishment, but thought it a bit too much, even for her. "There better be not a spot on any of them."

"Aye miss. There ain't"

"Hrm. In which case I suppose you better find Princess Andrea, considering she's probably expecting you to escort her today also."

Alex frowned. "What about my other jobs?"

"I'm sure Matilda will be fine. But be back to do your goddamn dishes, I'm not doing them this time."

Alex relaxed, if only a bit. As much as she appreciated Sam's sudden generosity, she would have rather stayed with Maddie "Thank you Sam."

"Keep a good watch on the Princess!" she called after her. Under her breather she murmured, "Even though it's you I'm more worried about."

* * *

Alex braced herself as she knocked on Andrea's door. Thoughts about the meeting this morning swirled around her head as she heard it start to open.

"Miss Alexandra?" A graying woman asked. Alex remembered her as Andrea's handmaid she had seen when she first arrived.

"Yes. Has Princess Andrea left yet?"

"No, she was just getting ready, if you would just wait outside--"

"Oh Alexandra! You're here already!" Andrea gushed as she opened the door a bit wider. "Please, please come in. I was just finishing up."

Her hair was down, laying in gentle curls around her elbows. She was wearing a light yellow dress that would have been plain on anyone put her. Andrea made it classically elegant.

"I'll just wait outside." Alex didn't miss the look of annoyance on Andrea's handmaid's face.

"No no, I insist," Andrea said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

The room was not much different than it had been yesterday when Alex and Maddie had first seen it. Andrea guided her to a plush chair near the tea set. "I'll just be a minute. Henrietta, will you finish my hair?"

"Yes your highness."

Alex sat idly as she tried to not bring attention to herself. Unfortunately the walls were not that interesting.

"I was thinking that I would like to explore the castle today. I think we've had enough of the gardens for a while." Andrea said from her vanity.

"I would have to agree with you there your high-- Andrea."

"Well, I would love to see the golden parlors, and of course the northern corridor. The windows are simply picturesque..."

With the reference to her morning horror, Alex tuned out the princess for the umpteenth time. Suddenly the walls were fascinating.

A moment later Andrea stood up with a flourish, her hair perfectly piled atop her head, and grabbed Alex by the hand. "Let's get an early start. We have some time before breakfast."

The two hurried towards the heart of the castle, admiring and glaring at the northern corridor on the way. Alex had realized that the princess knew much more about the castle than she did, which made her feel her even more like an eyesore.

"I've heard that the best time to visit the library is late morning. With the sun at just the right height in the sky, it's absolutely magnif-- _Prince William_!" Andrea squealed. Will had just turned a corner and popped into their view. "Why, it's such a surprise to see you this early. I would have guessed you to be a late riser."

Alex silently agreed. With Will notorious for his late night escapades, she hadn't expected to see him up and active at such an hour.

"Well, I was off to the library this morning; I was trying to get some work done before breakfast."

"We're going that way too, what a coincidence."

Alex knew it to be anything but. Andrea's crush on Will was painfully obvious, and sickeningly adorable. Unlike some of the girls the night before, she was subdued and shy around him, a strange change from the outgoing girl Alex had been talking to mere seconds before.

"Well then I do hope that you will accompany me there."

"Why of course Prince William." A coy smile graced her face more naturally than dirt on Alex's.

The trio walked in silence; Andrea due to her excitement, Alex due to her exhaustion, and Will due to what Alex speculated to be a disinterest of talk in general. Becoming quickly bored of the situation, she began to pick her fingernails, resulting in a close encounter with a suit of armor.

"Are you alright Alexandra?" Andrea looked as worried as Will was amused.

"Fine," she grunted as she readjusted herself and straightened out her dress. "You both know how clumsy--" She knocked into the suit's pair, this time completely knocking it over and sending pieces flying down the hall.

Frozen for a second, Alex quickly regained motion and began to run after the pieces still sliding ever farther away. Will broke out in blatant laughter and even Andrea broke a smirk.

"What's that commotion!" All too quickly a guard appeared, as if he had been waiting for something to happen. Alex panicked and Will was visibly pained trying to keep in his laughter. Andrea looked bemused but relatively composed.

"You there! You're causing a ruckus, come 'ere." The guard rushed after Alex, who bolted as soon as he approached. She had no idea what repercussions disassembling a historic relic were, but had no desire to find out. If the man's beet red face was any indication, it was nothing good.

* * *

It had taken a good twenty minutes to assure Alex that she had shaken off any trail of the guard. She had wandered into a section of the castle she had never seen before. It looked older than the servant's quarters, and there was a collection of portraits lining the hall.

One in particular had caught her eye. It was a man just approaching middle age, standing in relatively plain clothing. The only particularly memorable part of his ensemble was a thick silver ring on his right hand. It was unadorned but caught her gaze and refused to let it go.

She noticed that the sun was so far overhead that shadows had practically disappeared. It was time to head back to the princess.

Such things were easier said than done, however, and it took twice as long to retrace her steps. By the time she had made her way to the library, Will and Andrea were getting ready to leave.

"Why, we were wondering where you had wandered off to," Andrea said, still looking starry in the presence of the prince. "We were about to go look for you."

She had been gone for almost an hour. "Sorry, I made you late for breakfast."

"I have a better idea." Will seemed a bit more energetic than before. Alex suspected that he had gotten along with Andrea pretty well, but then again, who wouldn't. "Let's go into town to get something."

"I'm not sure if I can get permission to leave the castle." Andrea looked disappointed about spoiling his plans. "I'd have to go with my sisters and get guard escorts--"

"I'm pretty sure he meant sneaking off. Like, just leaving." Alex specified. "He's an expert."

Andrea looked from Alex to Will, to her shoes, back to Will, glanced at the ceiling, and ended at him again. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

Andrea grinned for a moment, but then her face fell. "But then Alexandra would get into trouble for letting me wander around for so long. Even if no one knew I had left the castle, people would wonder were we had ran off to."

This was all too true, and neither Will nor Alex had a solution. "We could have a picnic in the back gardens," Will joked.

"Don't even jest," Alex hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well I'm sure the gardeners would be happy enough having the infamous 'flying meteor' stay far far away from their bushes."

A mental picture of the tunnel Alex made yesterday simultaneously flew into all of their heads. Even Alex couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Well, instead of stand around being idle," Andrea broke the comfortable silence, "I would like to introduce you both to a friend of mine. If you don't mind..."

"Not at all, lead the way."

* * *

Sir Thomas Kendell enjoyed silence. He enjoyed, reading, writing, drawing; generally anything that was low impact on his eardrums. Princess of Andrea did not fit into such categorization, and so he was less than excited to she her rushing towards him.

"Thomas, Thomas! You must meet my friends."

He recognized both the Prince and the girl who had barged into his room that morning, but played along. "Oh yes Andrea, please do."

"This is, of course, Prince William of Garmand. He has been kind enough to tolerate my companionship this morning" She said gesturing towards Will. "And this is Alexandra Farrow, my escort."

"It is a pleasure your Highness," He said, bowing. He made no acknowledgment towards Alex.

"We were just exploring the castle when I remembered you had arrived last night. I was hoping to have some time to catch up."

"Well, I was just getting ready to go on a ride. Your majesty, are you fond of horseback riding?"

"Quite." Alex remembered how he had mentioned wanting to go while out of the castle the other day.

"Would you please accompany me? It would be an honor."

"Oh, how marvelous that sounds," Andrea cooed, "_I_ would love to go. Prince William?"

"Of course." Alex was just about to feel ignored when he turned to her, "Are you interested?"

"Well it sounds wonderful, but I don't have a horse and..." As much fun as it sounded, Thomas made her uncomfortable, and she had no desire to spend so much time with him.

"You can borrow one from the stables. It's no problem."

"Um, I guess I could do that--"

"You again! Stop right there!" The guard from earlier appeared out of nowhere again and charged at her. "You knocked over a suit from the battle of Hendessey. Don't you know the repercussions of..."

Alex didn't listen to the rest of the speech; as soon as he had begun to move towards her, she sprinted in the opposite direction.

Will sighed at her retreating form. Andrea sighed at his concern.

* * *

Alex, after losing the guard and then pestering Maddie to show her where the servant quarters were again, slid into her room and fell onto her bed. She was exhausted and it wasn't even lunch time.

She felt something poking into her back, and sat up to find a pair of muddy slippers on her bed, a large stain on the bedsheet underneath them. _It must have been those girls last night, they had mentioned something about cleaning a pair as a test of some sort._ Alex lacked concern for anything other than the stain on her sheets; instead of having time to relax while Andrea when on a ride, she would have to wash it out.

While she wasn't surprised per say about Thomas' attitude towards her, it was unnerving how close he and Andrea were. Surely the princess thought higher of her, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry you guys. School has been a living hell, and they only reason I've gotten around to finally finishing this chapter that has been half done since Christmas is because I'm now on spring break. I want to let you all know that I **_**will**_** finish this story all the way through, albeit **_**very**_** slowly. Hopefully I'll get back to the super fast updates this summer when I have all the time in the world to just sit and write. I hope I didn't disappoint you after the super long wait, since not much happens in this section. I kept deleting parts and rewriting things because it was all just random, independent of the plot, dialog that went nowhere. I realize a good deal of this is that too, but not to the extent it used to be. **


End file.
